villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Odiferius Maximus
Odiferus Maximus was champion charioteer of the Chalk Roman Empire. Personality Odiferus is incredibly arrogant and loves to talk about himself. He chats on and on about his many past accomplishments and loves to show off. He appears to be very true to his king, Ceaser, but in reality, he only likes punishing those when he is given the permission. He is a friendly person, if one can get past his narcissistic personality, but he is also sadistic and vain. He loves to be complimented in any way, shape, or form. He seems to be attracted to men, as well as boys (this being ancient Rome), shown french kissing a young boy before his match with Rudy. He shows pleasure when the boy rubs and pats his buttocks and is proud when he farts in the boy's face and the boy enjoys it. He is named after his constant farting, which, though thought to be a problem, is actually his way of showing no respect for others. Appearence Odiferus Maximus is a fairly tall, well built, muscular, broad-shouldered man with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He has short dark hair and sideburns, and a 5 o' clock shadow. He wears golden armor, red underwear-length tights, and a short red cape. He has been described as "very handsome" by several over the course of the series. Role He is first shown bragging to Ceaser about how would never behave as such a cowerd as the clown facing a bull in the arena. He reveals that he is the champion cheriateer, before laying a heavy fart on Ceaser, who doesn't appreciate dealing with Odiferus's gas for over a millenium. When Ceaser shows interest in Rudy Tabooti, Odiferus seems unimpressed and dislikes Ceaser paying more attention to a child than him. by Ceaser's orders, he invites Rudy and Snap up to Ceaser's throne, where he uses Snap as a seat cushion, farting on his face and body many times while Rudy speaks with Ceaser. Odiferus is outraged to hear that Ceaser plans for Rudy to sit at his right hand for the day, believing that only he deserves such a wright. Ceaser decides the title shall be held in a race. During the race, Odiferus cheats constantly, ruining the duo's wheels, setting off bombs for them, but Rudy's chalk continuously saves them. Eventually, when the two nearly crash, Odiferus's horses jump out of the way and end up behind him, directly under his buttocks. When Odiferus seems to be winning, Rudy catches up and almost wins, but Odiferus lets out an enormous, incredibly foul fart in his horse's face that causes them to run faster, away from the smell, and winning Odiferus the race (and crashing him into the stadium wall). When Rudy reveals he is just happy to have been in an olympic collesium race, Odiferus reacts by farting directly on him and Snap before patting his buttocks on each of their faces and forcing them to kiss his buttocks. He farts in their faces as they do and refuses to count any of their kisses until he stops interupting them with his farts (putting both boys through torture). When they finally manage to kiss his butt without any flatulant interuptions, he teabags their tongues with his musky, sweaty crotch before flexing his muscles as he walks off triumphantly, even taking it too far by turning around after his cocky walk and flexing his huge pecs, then his muscular butt at the screen. Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists